


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第七章

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [7]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第七章

第七章 

又一個休假的結束，金東賢回到了首爾繼續學習，不過，下個學期，他就可以畢業了！就不用跟Remi分開了。但是，畢竟是臨近畢業季節，他必須要留在首爾唸書，所以見到Remi的機會真的難上加難。  
是林煐岷給他打電話了！金東賢立即接聽了電話：「哥～我好想你。」金東賢立即對電話裡的人說。「爸爸～」是Remi用林煐岷的電話給他打的，「原來你不想我。」Remi嘟起嘴，一臉不滿的看著自己的爸爸。「才不是呢，我最想Remi了。」金東賢沒想過會是女兒給他打電話，所以有點尷尬了，「小林老師呢？」金東賢眺望著鏡頭另一端，除了自己女兒可愛的臉蛋，對於林煐岷的背影是一無所獲。  
「林煐岷？他被院長叫了開會議了。」Remi說，就是林煐岷把電話漏在了Remi的房間裡，所以就趁著這個時候，給自己最愛的東賢爸爸打電話咯，卻沒想過自己的爸爸心裡只有林煐岷，早知道就不撮合他們啦！

是開會議啊，金東賢幻想了一下那個場景，林煐岷做錯了事，被那個滿是肌肉的可怕老闆召見，說他買了新的健身器材，要讓他嚐嚐新。光想像，金東賢都不禁害怕了起來了。「Remi，煐岷哥會不會受傷的？」金東賢感到了不安，Remi則是扁了扁嘴，「怕什麼啊，你是在心疼他嗎？」「當然啦！他也是人啊！他老闆太恐怖了。」金東賢沒想過自家女兒會對「爹地」那麼刻薄。「小林老師他，好像要辭職了。」Remi說，金東賢心裡一沉，那麼大的決定，怎麼不跟我說啊。

「你是說，等Remi幼稚園畢業後，去首爾工作？」金世煥對林煐岷說，「嗯。你應該知道了吧，我跟Remi爸爸的關係。」林煐岷說，這種關係，是一般人難以接受的，所以他願意說出口，也代表真的認為金世煥是個好人。「嗯。」金世煥點點頭，「你們要是結婚了，請我喝喜酒啊。」什麼？他竟然說這種話，「煐岷啊，你別把我當成是那種老套的上司啊，我是個善良的院長啊。」抱歉，他的表情和樣子讓人不能聯想。「嗯，謝謝您。在我這段失意的時期給與我工作。」林煐岷拍了拍金世煥的肩膀，「真的謝謝您。」

林煐岷摸了摸圍裙，我的電話呢？肯定又是被Remi這隻小兔崽子拿走了。他三步併作兩步，走向了Remi的房間，卻看到了金東賢在跟Remi聊天。「煐岷哥呢，跟Remi說話好像比我還多。」金東賢的聲音從擴音器中傳出，他在吃孩子的醋？  
「我幫你看著他啊，不讓他跟別的小姐姐跑掉，你幹嘛要吃我的醋。」Remi回答著。「不是吃你的醋啦，我們Remi最乖啦。」金東賢溫柔的聲線，真的讓人添上了一份暖意，「我還要溫習啦，先掛咯。」「嗯，爸爸加油。」Remi對著電話說，然後意識到林煐岷在門外。

「爹地～」Remi把林煐岷叫住了。「Remi，怎麼了？」林煐岷假裝聽不到他們的對話，「你聽到了嗎？爸爸說想你。」Remi說，「你快點給他打電話吧！」  
這個孩子，其實真的很愛很愛金東賢。或許是善良的人值得被世界善待，這個不顧一切願意接納孩子的人，也同樣地值得擁有愛他的人，所以，Remi才會把身邊最善良的人，帶到他的身邊啊！

東賢是想要二人相處的時間嗎？林煐岷思考了一下兩人一直以來的相處模式，見面都是因為Remi，比起約會更像是親子活動。的確是很需要私人時間的。  
～  
「大輝啊～拜託你了！」林煐岷給李大輝打電話，李大輝滿臉黑線，彷彿再說，你認真嗎？因為彩英可以跟Remi玩，所以他們可以有二人世界？這不合理啊！為什麼我珍貴的假日要被孩子糟蹋啊...李大輝心裡一萬個不滿，本來還可以約小姐姐去逛街的！

既然自己的假日注定要被糟蹋的，倒不如讓「好朋友」的假期也泡湯吧！

「我們最帥的珍映哥在嗎？」李大輝打給了裴珍映，「李大輝，說人話。」裴珍映覺得事情一定沒有想像中簡單。「跟我出去玩～」李大輝撒嬌的聲音，不管是男的女的誰都受不了。「好，去哪裡？三十分鐘後你家門口等。」裴珍映在一堆車匙中，選了個林寶堅尼的，便打算出門，怎麼又會剛好是他呢，雖說本來就想找他玩了。  
「不是去酒吧啦！我是說明天，明天能跟我去愛寶樂園嗎？」李大輝說，愛寶樂園？這不是個小孩子、或是情侶愛去的地方嗎？怎麼會這樣，想要約會？裴珍映在胡思亂想，他跟李大輝穿著情侶裝，密的去約會，其實畫面還真的挺養眼的。喜歡夜生活的他，也決定提早睡覺，明天一大早起床。

終於可以跟東賢有兩人世界的時候了！林煐岷興奮地在床上轉來轉去，腦海裡想去了跟金東賢在沙灘沒人的地方親來親去的畫面，臉蛋也不禁紅了，糟糕...起反應了。林煐岷心裡說：冷靜冷靜，要是明天不行了怎麼辦！

早上，七點多，林煐岷便收拾好行裝出發到釜山，他還帶了他的相機，然後便到托兒所接Remi，一起到首爾玩。「煐岷啊，今天是週末，那麼早起來幹嘛？」林母睡眼惺忪，看著兒子一副出遠門的樣子。「我帶Remi出去玩。」「你約了東賢尼。」林母看著兒子大包小包的，忍不住笑了，「多點把小孩子帶來家裡玩，讓爺爺看看啊。」「好。」林煐岷點點頭，便出去了。

到托兒所後，睡眼惺忪的Remi就這樣被林煐岷拐走了去首爾，坐上了去首爾的列車，Remi的心情豁然開朗，這可是她自去大田跟金泰賢過年後，第一次出遠門。  
「是跟彩英玩嗎？」她的雙眼閃閃發亮，自從上次去沙灘後，小女孩一直惦記著她的新朋友，每天都嚷著要跟彩英見面。「Remi啊，你要爸爸還是彩英？」林煐岷摸了摸孩子的鼻子，孩子眨巴眨巴著眼睛：「爸爸。」  
阿西，今天你爸爸是我的！  
「可是今天爸爸是我的。」林煐岷對孩子臭屁著，「我們要二人世界咯～」Remi撇了撇嘴，「壞蛋岷爹地...我要爸爸...」林煐岷捏了捏她的臉蛋，「放心吧，以你爸爸的性格，肯定晚上就想你了。」確實地，每次跟金東賢見面，或是聊電話，總是Remi Remi的，他真的很想孩子啊。可懂事的Remi抓住了林煐岷的衣角，「不行！還是你跟爸爸二人世界。」她嘟起了嘴，「你們要去找送子鳥！」

這是林煐岷給Remi說的故事，大概是說孩子都是送子鳥送來的，父母要在夜晚神秘的時候進行一道秘密儀式，召喚送子鳥，孩子才能誕生，其實這就是一個父母不想被孩子打擾幹事情的藉口而已。「嗯，好啊！我和妳爸爸給你找個弟弟。」林煐岷捏了捏Remi的臉蛋，「你可要乖乖的在大輝叔叔家，明天來接你。」  
Remi乖巧地跟林煐岷勾了勾手指尾，「約定好咯。」

Remi被林煐岷牽著手走了一段路，她對首爾的一切都感到了新奇，原來彩英是在這樣的大城市生活啊！她對首爾也產生了興趣，這個地方，只是向來從爸爸和幼稚園老師口中才能知道的地方，沒想過，自己倒是走在了街道上了。

來到了金東賢的公寓，田雄給他們開了門，「啊～煐岷哥、Remi，早安啊～」田雄打扮得整整齊齊，像是要出門似的。「雄啊早安，東賢尼呢？」林煐岷好奇地問。  
「我在這。」金東賢今天穿得很悠閒，跟平日的打扮不一樣，反倒跟林煐岷有點像，內襯T shirt 陪格仔外套，一如以往的看到Remi後飛奔到孩子那裡，「爸爸～」又是父女相遇的場景。

「吃了早飯了嗎？附近有一家店子很好吃，要不一起去？」金東賢問，林煐岷看了看田雄，「小雄，一起去嗎？」田雄微微一笑，「我約了別人了，下次吧！一家三口，玩得開心點啊～」他似乎想要盡快逃走，離開這個地方，不過，臨走前他在林煐岷耳邊說：「今天晚上我不回家。」。三個人去了早餐店吃飯，吃飽了，就一起去了李大輝的家。

「Remi，玩得開心點喔！」林煐岷跟Remi很有共識地揮著手道別，金東賢卻是依依不捨，因為李大輝家裡有彩英小妹妹，所以就「女大不中留」了，還有上次在海之家打工的那個帥哥呢，小女生果然都只愛看帥哥。（作者的話：東東也很帥～）「小林老師，送子鳥的儀式啊！別忘了。」Remi對林煐岷大喊著，他擺了個ok的姿勢，跩跩地直接牽起了金東賢的手。  
秒懂的李大輝老師心想：什麼？你給孩子說這種故事？

什麼送子鳥？是童話故事嗎？金東賢沒有在意，也跟著林煐岷走了。他們去了梨泰院，去了小市集，買了情侶戒指、情侶耳環還有情侶項鍊。在梨泰院，這個韓國裡充滿異國風情的地方，他們在中間可以肆無忌憚地打鬧著，然後甜甜蜜蜜地牽著手，真真正正的交往著。

他們去了看電影，買了焦糖味的爆米花。「看什麼電影？」金東賢瞄了瞄顯示屏，裡頭全是不合眼緣的電影。「看這部。」林煐岷指了指那套喪屍圍城的恐怖片，金東賢其實不喜歡，但林煐岷好像很想看，陪他看吧。（直男駝）

陰森的氣氛，金東賢假裝著不害怕，但jump scare 比起想像多，他嘗試遮住自己雙眼，「別怕。」林煐岷輕輕的握住了金東賢的手，「我不是在嗎？」他看著他，還是一貫的溫柔。總感覺，很心動。林煐岷比起電影，更是盯著金東賢，他假裝不害怕的樣子，可愛的很，就像是發抖的松鼠，兩頰還放滿了爆米花，很可愛。希望，金東賢沒有發現，選擇看恐怖片的意圖。其實，就是想握住你的手啊！

「電影還挺好看呢...鏡頭的運用很好，那個導演在喪屍圍城的那一幕有放技巧。」金東賢作為一個藝術愛好者，對於電影還是有講究的。林煐岷哪裡是看電影的！他根本是看金東賢的！「是嗎，的確很用心。」林煐岷搔了搔頭，迴避著眼神，電影是說什麼來著？「喪屍的演員演技很好，就像是這種...和這種的！」林煐岷隨意地模仿了喪屍的動作。

「哥！哥！好可怕！你怎麼那麼會模仿喪屍啊！」金東賢大喊著，林煐岷看不到自己的樣子，但真的很像一隻喪屍（自己腦補一下我的小電視2）。「那麼，你要感染我的病毒嗎？」林煐岷調皮地看著金東賢，「才不要呢！」金東賢飛快地跑著，兩個人打鬧著，今天真的很開心。

「陪我去買菜，回家我做飯。」金東賢牽著了林煐岷的手，「嗯。」林煐岷看著滿臉笑意的金東賢，跟他相遇後，感覺自己整個人都幸運多了，因為，遇到了最好的人，覺得一切都很幸福。其實，清茶淡飯，平凡日子，只要有你在身邊，就會覺得特別幸福，這叫小確幸吧。

「東賢啊，我想好了，Remi幼稚園畢業後，我們一起在首爾住吧。」林煐岷握住了他的手，認真的說著。「嗯？那麼快要決定了？」金東賢幾乎忘記了，Remi也是時候要決定小學了，不經不覺他們都確認關係半年了，但是忙碌的生活，就連肌膚之親也未嘗試過，他們只是靠著心的聯繫，過著遠距離戀愛。

林煐岷喝了幾杯啤酒，順著酒勁，他看著了金東賢，「我們要不要來進行送子鳥的儀式？」  
「啥？」金東賢不知道他在說什麼，不過Remi早上也說過類似的話。「送子鳥你也不知道？小時候你父母是怎麼解釋你的由來？」林煐岷感到驚訝，原來有人沒聽過這個童話，「我媽說，我爸把那個放到她的那個所以就有了我和泰泰，這不就是常識嗎？什麼送子鳥那麼浪漫的東西...」金東賢認真的說著，家裡人都是務實認真的，不怎會幻想。其實，他六歲的時候已經不信聖誕老人了，因為他興奮把聖誕老人的鬍子扯了下來，他以為姐姐也是給Remi說媽媽版本的故事。

「那麼，要進行送子鳥的儀式嗎？」林煐岷把金東賢抱起了，雖說是抱起了，但兩個身高差不多的，抱起有點奇怪，「嗯...」金東賢點了點頭，「其實...這是我的第一次。」

什麼？他明明長得那麼帥？難道這也是他的初戀嗎？

「嗯...我小時候唸男校，大學時期社團活動和照顧小雄哥令我沒空去談戀愛。」金東賢說，以前，他還因為這副長得太帥的臉而感到困擾，因為隔壁學校有女生給他送情書，但是，他怎會跟一個素未謀面的人交往呢？這樣一想，自己還真的是純潔呢。

「哥呢？交往了幾次？」金東賢盯著他的雙眼，一副「你給我講真話」的樣子。「就...三次，不過每次都是女方表白女方提出分手。」林煐岷的戀愛不順利，因為他很木訥，不太會浪漫，儘管女生們因為他的外貌受吸引，也因為他的木訥而受不住分手。

「看來我們都不是戀愛能手呢。」金東賢嘆了口氣，「誰說的，你...明明那麼會結他，都撥動了我的心弦了。」林煐岷握住了金東賢的肩膀對他說土味情話，「噗...煐岷啊，這很土。」金東賢不安分地說起了平語，「你這小子，那麼沒禮貌...哥哥我要懲罰你了。」林煐岷把金東賢壓在了床上，居高臨下的看著他。

「我好怕怕哦！煐岷尼肯定不會欺負我的，你最疼東東尼，對不對。」金東賢略帶閃縮的瞄向了床下，感覺，真的要來了。  
～車～

林煐岷溫柔地解開了金東賢的衣扣，脫下了他的T shirt，精壯的身材，有著不明顯的肌肉線條，他很瘦，但是身材很好。他親了親他的鎖骨，想要宣示主權，他是我的。

兩人纏綿地親了一會兒，唇舌相交，直至從對方嘴裡拉出一道銀絲，雙眼迷離地看著對方的眸子，他的眼中也有你。

「煐岷尼，這不公平，我也要給你蓋印子。」金東賢環上了林煐岷的脖子，「你真的很像一隻羊駝。」「哪有人在做愛的時候會說對方像羊駝的，你就不怕我突然軟掉嗎？」林煐岷對著金東賢破口大罵，他笑了。「你這裡可不是這樣說的喔。」金東賢摸了摸對方的那裡，早已硬挺了。其實，他並不是毫無經驗，只是都是DIY和看A片所知道的知識，是要這樣嗎？金東賢拉開了林煐岷的褲鏈，「煐岷尼...你是在緊張嗎？」  
「當然不是啦。我看你比我還緊張。」林煐岷溫柔地看著金東賢，脫去了上身的衣服，看到了那兩顆小小的櫻桃。林煐岷抱住了金東賢，嘴唇輕輕的親了親他的乳頭，舌尖在乳尖上打圈，不久就挺起了，「林煐岷...你耍流氓！」金東賢有點敏感，看著林煐岷，他可不想當受！想要攻擊對方的胸。「別傻了我的東東小可愛，你還是乖乖的當我老婆吧！」林煐岷利用自己稍微的身高和身形優勢，把金東賢壓在了床上，親了再親他的嘴唇，然後撫摸著他的身子，金東賢忍不住叫了出來，立即用手摀住了口，「喊吧...我喜歡聽。」林煐岷溫柔地拍了拍金東賢的肩膀，另一隻手向小穴摸進，他往手裡倒了很多潤滑油，生怕他會疼痛。  
但是第一次有異物進入的感覺，怎樣說來也會很奇怪，金東賢忍不住抽泣了起來，林煐岷吻了吻他的眼角，「痛嗎？那麼要不要停了？」  
「不用...繼續吧。」

手指不停的抽插著，直至能讓三根手指都插進的時候，林煐岷說：「我要進入了，摟著我。」第一次總是特別痛，金東賢呻吟了起來，「煐岷哥...」「東東尼...好緊。放鬆點。」  
金東賢摟緊了林煐岷的肩膀，手指甲都刮在了他的背上，他們已經深陷在情慾中，親了又親，交換著呼吸。

「哥...我想射...」金東賢被林煐岷的手部運動弄得幾乎要射了，「你射吧！」林煐岷舔了舔他的耳朵，金東賢更加敏感，一下子就射了，「東東，你放鬆一點...夾得很緊。」  
「嗯...啊...哥...痛...」  
「我快要射了...」林煐岷加速著抽插著，不久也射了。

「哥...繼續吧！」金東賢看著林煐岷的慾望再一次硬了，輕輕的含住了，他們做了一次又一次，兩人相視一笑，很幸福。  
清洗的時候金東賢還能走進去，可出來的時候已經是累得睡著了。

睡著的樣子很好看，林煐岷往金東賢的額頭親了親，「晚安了我的東東。」他抱住了他，進入了夢鄉。  
～  
床上的叫聲和喘氣，兩幅黑白分明的軀體，「佑鎮尼...太快了...」  
「哥...太緊了。」  
直至朴佑鎮再一次射了後，他們去浴室清洗了，然後躺在了床上。現在的關係，到底算是什麼呢？炮友？還是偶爾碰面的朋友？或許是身體的契合度，田雄提出了再次約炮的要求，朴佑鎮欣然接受，其實他也不知道，自己為何要答應田雄，不過，肉體上的交流，也總比沒有交流好。  
田雄躺在了朴佑鎮的臂彎，不安分的捏了捏他的手臂，「你的身材真好，很羨慕，要是有你的身高也好。」田雄盯著了朴佑鎮，「你是不是有喜歡的人？」朴佑鎮別過了頭，「除了你以外，沒有。」  
「在我以前有炮友嗎？」  
「沒有，但是覺得跟你做愛很好。」  
「嗯，我也這樣覺得。」  
「那麼，繼續吧。」  
田雄看著朴佑鎮的下顎線，其實，他也不錯嘛...


End file.
